


River Rocks

by Majela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mind Palace, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majela/pseuds/Majela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short unspoken poem from Sherlock to John .</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Rocks

What is it that makes me want to gather stones  
from a river where we sit side by side  
in long silences

and string them around my neck  
to feel them grow warm against my skin  
and imagine it is you ?

The heat of your breath on my neck  
the weight of the rocks pressing me  
gently to the ground.

How can this be, this river   
which curves round my mind palace  
and leads I know not where ?


End file.
